1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a highly integrated semiconductor device, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing a Dynamic Random Access Memory(DRAM) cell of a highly integrated semiconductor device with the surface area increased by forming several cylinder-shaped storage electrodes through an etching process employing a polysilicon layer of hemisphere grain structures as a mask.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Following the conventional manufacturing method of a highly integrated semiconductor device, since a semiconductor device is structurally reduced in the capacity of its capacitor due to high integration, it is absolutely necessary to realize a capacitor having a sufficiently large capacity even if the size of its memory cells is made small.
However, the disadvantages of the conventional method are that the surface area of the storage electrode is reduced as the size of the cells is decreased. Therefore, it is difficult to manufacture a DRAM cell of a highly integrated semiconductor device with a sufficiently large capacity of its capacitor.